Son of Sound
by DarkestTruth
Summary: A failed seduction mission leads to an Otogakure kunoichi pregnant with Uchiha Fugaku's second child. Later, a boy with spiky raven hair heads to Konoha, with the intent to lead his team through the Chuunin Exams... Sasuke, welcome to Konoha.


Summary: Sasuke is born in Sound due to a one-night-stand between and Uchiha and an Oto kunoichi, and the world tilts on its axis.

* * *

Kiyoko was never a regular woman. With elegant curves and a slim frame, she could have been the perfect slut. Could have had an easy life.

But behind those long, fluttering lashes and sparkling eyes, behind the porcelain skin and raven hair, behind rosy cheeks and luscious red lips was a spark of _spirit_. Kiyoko desired, Kiyoko was passionate, Kiyoko was fierce and bold and sly.

So everyone and no one was surprised when she declared herself kunoichi and began to train.

She started late, but before she was shinobi she was a gymnast and a dancer and a million other things –"Because you don't know what you are meant to be until you try it," she claimed- so she learned fast and picked up quickly on how to throw weapons and aim senbon and use whatever she had to succeed, because it is not through control of techniques that one becomes strong, but control of oneself.

Kiyoko's build was also frail, though, because of a long-lasting illness and she would never be best choice for combat. So she used her looks and became the traditional kunoichi, which is just another word for slut.

She hated doing that. She had worked a dozen different jobs but never had she stepped near a club, because her mother was a whore and Kiyoko wanted _out_.

Ironic, that the profession she truly loved would lead her right back to wild nights and alcohol and dancing.

Her assignment tonight was to seduce the Uchiha Clan Heir, Fugaku. He was passing through the area on a mission, and she was to ensure that he never made it home.

Trickery and drinks and seductive gestures- "Hey, boy, let's take this…outside…"- and the twenty-two-year old Fugaku, drunk on sake and the curling blue smoke of cigarettes, was smitten.

Fugaku was a hard man, but a good one. He fascinated her, and she suddenly didn't want to strike out his fire. Kiyoko was a chakra sensor, albeit a weak one, but she could feel the violent thrum of his soul, pounding and pounding and roaring like a lion.

It was the first time she ever failed a mission.

* * *

Eventually, they met again.

He was older, but she would recognize him anywhere, anytime with his flaring chakra and strong gaze.

Kunoichi were not meant to have emotions, and ninja were not meant to let mere feelings get in the way of missions, but suddenly she felt a pang when she saw that the drug _had_ worked, and that he didn't remember her at all.

Small talk, first. Drunken men answer all questions, if the person asking has the right cleavage. Fugaku had always been exceptional, but even he cracked. She heard he had married to a lovely girl named Mikoto who was two years his junior and a formidable shinobi besides. Kiyoko told herself that the tightening in her chest was just bad sake, or maybe heartburn. She did have that funny disease, after all.

He had a son, too, he told her. "We named him Itachi," he told her. "He's just turned four last month…" and Kiyoko wondered briefly what it would be like to have his child.

Then more suggestive words, and when she leant down to his ear and whispered, voice husky and low, "I can be Mikoto tonight" their fates were sealed.

* * *

Fugaku woke up in the morning to an empty hotel room and briefly wondered how he got there, the effects of drugs and his massive hangover blotting all memories of Kiyoko from his mind. Shrugging it off, he rose and began to clothe himself.

Kiyoko herself had risen from their bed an hour earlier, quietly dressed, erased all signs that she had ever been there, and exited through the window.

Later, she noticed that her stomach ached more than usual.

* * *

"I think I can handle the pain," Kiyoko told the nurse, who smiled in a mothering way and bustled around the room preparing pills to ease the pain and held her hand through the worst parts. It hurt more than anything she'd ever known before, and she gasped and moaned as convulsions shuddered through her body.

And a little raven-haired boy was born, coming out feet first and blinking silently, gurgling out his joy as he tangled his hands in his mother's hair.

"Oh," Kiyoko breathed, "He's beautiful."

"What will you name him?" the nurse wondered.

Kiyoko gently cleaned him off, and kissed his forehead. "Sasuke," she whispered. "I think I'll name him Sasuke."

* * *

A/N: Eh, short prologue is short. Got the thought from the idea that since Konoha has the Konoha 12, why shouldn't other villages have Rookie Nines and Sunagakure Twelve or Tsuchigakure Twelve or whatever?

And I didn't want to make an _entirely_ OC story, so I decided to plop Sasuke in. Otogakure was the obvious choice for where he should be born, because, I mean, COME ON! Orochimaru, Kabuto, defection goes differently- what's not to like? Plus, I'd be able to try writing about the Sounc Characters more. Masashi Kishimoto just says that they liked music and Orochimaru, and that was it. Blech.

Orochimaru would be elated, and go about mind-bending Sasuke. And Konoha would freak when they learned that there was an Uchiha in another village.

Kiyoko is mah OC, based on one o' mah friends.

Review, please! I wanna become a better writer *does little dance* Pleeeeease? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW YOU WILL HAVE TO CONTINUE READING THIS SUCKY CRAP 8(


End file.
